


Winged Heights (CYOA: Fledgling Castiel)

by Calaphrass (SexyStripedTie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel Crowley, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Big Brother Gabriel, Castiel-centric, Fledgling Castiel, Gen, Heaven, POV Castiel, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyStripedTie/pseuds/Calaphrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A breeze stirs around you. You shudder, a tiny movement in itself but one that’s monumental to you in this moment – you realize that instead of having a body, you are made up of something different. Something less corporeal – a type of energy. It’s cool to touch and thrumming and something in the back of your mind names it… grace. Yes, you are a creature of grace.</i>
</p>
<p>Imagine one of those Choose Your Own Adventure books, but one where you played as <i>fledgling Castiel</i>. How amazingly cool would that be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is unfinished, and will remain unfinished. Apologies. :( Creating an entire story out of this would take time that I just don't have.
> 
> I do want to share what I've already written, though, so -- I hope you enjoy!

A breeze stirs around you. You shudder, a tiny movement in itself but one that's monumental to you in this moment -- you realize that instead of having a body, you are made up of something different. Something less corporeal -- a type of energy. It's cool to touch and thrumming and something in the back of your mind names it... grace. Yes, you are a creature of grace. In the same instant that you realize what you're made up of, you become aware of another fact: you have wings. Apparently there is something corporeal about you. You reach out and experimentally stretch your grace; although it's not physical, not really, you can feel it move and bend to your will. It's pleasurable. You stretch your wings as well, and enjoy the fluttering feeling that results from the breeze slipping in-between your feathers.

 

Suddenly, you feel a presence that's not your own. It's nearby, and coming closer all the while. You know instinctively that there's nowhere here you can remain unnoticed if someone is looking for you, so you stay where you are, cautious, slightly wary, and intensely curious. The presence approaches you slowly, and you realize that it is someone like you -- older, but still a creature of grace. _An angel of the lord,_ that same place in the back of your mind supplies. Lord. God. Father. A warmth spreads within you when you realize that by father it means _your_ father. The warmth feels wonderful -- you soon realize that what you're feeling is love. It's the first time you've felt such a thing. You think it feels wonderful.

_Come, child._ The presence speaks suddenly. The voice is gentle, but it leaves no room for disobedience. You obey unquestioningly. The other angel reaches out with their grace and touches yours, and suddenly you find yourself somewhere else entirely. The presence answers your unspoken question.

_We are in heaven._ Once again, you feel that pleasing warm sensation you now recognize as love. This is your home; you can feel it. Indeed, the next thing the presence says affirms it.

_Welcome home, Castiel._

 

Castiel? You're confused at first, before the back of your mind readily supplies you with another new concept: names. You've been given an identity. Something intrinsically curious. You realize also that this is not something to be used for personal gain: all angels have names, all angels have unique graces, but they are meant to function as a unit, a whole, to carry out the will of heaven. With this realization you feel a surge of affection towards the presence that brought you here. This angel is your brother.

_What is your name?_ You ask the presence, using your own voice for the first time.

_Raphael,_ the angel replies. Raphael -- an Archangel. You feel a sudden wave of reverence towards this angel. They are more than you, somehow -- higher ranked. This you accept immediately.

_I shall leave you now._ Raphael tells you. For the first time, you are disappointed. You still have questions. In fact, you feel infinitely curious: everything around you is new, and the questions you have could go on for eternity. But at the same time, you realize that all the answers you seek will come to you in due time, and that it is not in your place to argue with an archangel. Obediently, you don’t make any move to stop him.

 

Suddenly, you find yourself alone in heaven. Other presences, other angels, are making their way through it, and at first you wonder how: all you see is dense whiteness everywhere, like the landscape around you is only tentative and hasn't yet decided what it wants to be. Yes, you realize, this is the case. Heaven appears different to everyone. Unfortunately, you have no memories to project here: you've seen nothing, yet, and because of it are unable to create your own landscape. You decide to wander through the whiteness. Surely, eventually, you'll come across something.

 

You feel the presences around you come and go, some coming nearer to you than others but all of them ultimately going about their own business. Some you feel yourself especially drawn to. Others, you feel more neutral towards. You continue wandering, flexing your grace and wings experimentally as you go and seeing how they interact with the whiteness, when suddenly, you sense another presence approaching you. You stop your movement and turn towards this angel expectantly.

 

As it nears, you recognize it as...

 

... **another archangel**. The grace radiating from him is especially beautiful, and nothing like Raphael's: it's messier, warmer, and impossibly bright. Had you seen the celestial orb before, you would have compared it to the sun. You find yourself awe-struck, and for the first time you wonder what your own grace looks like to another angels.

... **an angel like yourself**. Something about him spells amiable and friendly, if not a little eccentric, and you instantly feel something resembling kinship towards this angel.

... **a fellow angel** , but one that immediately strikes you as different, somehow. You find yourself drawn to his grace as well, but something about it is unfamiliar and maybe even a little strange.

 


	2. ...Another Archangel.

As it nears, you recognize it as **another archangel**. The grace radiating from him is especially beautiful, and nothing like Raphael's: it's messier, warmer, and impossibly bright. Had you seen the celestial orb before, you would have compared it to the sun. You find yourself awe-struck, and for the first time you wonder what your own grace looks like to another angels -- if it's even a fraction as beautiful as this angel's. You don't think so. Still, you are filled only with happiness being in this angel's presence.

_Hello._ You greet him respectfully, even bashfully, and receive a wave of good-natured amusement in response.

_Hello, Castiel._ You can't resist it -- you want to share your joy with him and tell him what's on your mind, so you do.

_You're beautiful._ You tell him proudly. It feels like a discovery -- that you can differentiate between something striking and something not. Although, at this point, every new detail you take in about anything seems striking. The archangel's seems surprised, and then flattered.

_Thank you._ He says earnestly. You feel a little ruffled at this -- surely other angels told him this, all the time? Why would it come as such a surprise? You voice these questions in all seriousness.

_I am an archangel._ He elaborates. When you don't seem to understand what he's saying, he continues. _Others don't tell me that. They're too intimidated by my rank, or they think it's foolish to say something so carefree._ He answers honestly. Once again, you feel confused. Clearly there had been nothing wrong with what you had done -- why, then, would others act like there was? But the answer to that isn't immediately accessible, and you realize that you've just asked quite a complicated question. Patiently, you file it away for later examination. With that, you feel a sudden fondness directed towards you. _I like you, Castiel. I think you'll go far._ He explains. You all but quiver with happiness -- having him tell you this makes you feel immensely proud. And then, to your surprise, he makes you an offer.

_Would you like to see more of heaven?_

 

You...

 

... **accept without hesitation**. You're not sure what you did to merit such an offer, and you wonder what it is about you that's endeared you to him so much. But you know he has kind intentions and you figure that he has his reasons: for now, at least, you feel like it would be most respectful to quell your curiosity.

... **hesitate**. You don't want to take him away from his duties as an archangel, and you don't want to be a burden. Surely the endless questions you have would be harrying to someone like him. Plus, you're sure that given enough time you could begin finding your way around by yourself. You're not completely ineffectual, you realize with some pleasure, even with no visual memories to project and help guide your way through heaven.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on Tumblr: http://sexystripedtie.tumblr.com/post/129133353069/choose-your-own-adventure-fledgling-castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr: http://sexystripedtie.tumblr.com/post/119665169439/choose-your-own-adventure-fledgling-castiel


End file.
